Worn Hearts
by writermarie
Summary: Through the death of her beloved grandmother, eleven year old Abbey Barrington (the future Dr. Abbey Bartlet) starts to discover what really matters in life.
1. Worn Hearts 1

Title: "Worn Hearts" (1/?) Author: Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com) Genre: Abbey Childhood fic Rating: PG Spoilers: Not a one Notes: An answer to the Bartlet Residence group challenge. This is different for me..don't know what I think of it.let me know if I should continue. We get a glimpse in the life of young Abbey Barrington, who will grow up to become Dr. Abbey Bartlet, FLOTUS. To Jess-my inspiration.  
  
"I don't understand, Mommy." A young girl sat on her pink and white canopy bed, clutching a white teddy bear and crying. Elizabeth Barrington gave a soft smile and took her eleven-year-old daughter's hand. "Abbey, honey.when people get older, their bodies just stop working properly." Abbey wiped a tear from eye. "Grandma Barrington wasn't old, Mommy." "Well, no." "What happened to her?" the child demanded. "Her heart gave out. It was just her time to go with God." Abbey sniffed loudly. "God is mean." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "It is not our place to question God, Abigail," she scolded gently. "God knows what's right." Abbey looked at her mother and frowned. "How is taking my grandma away right, Mommy?" she challenged. "How is taking Daddy's mommy away right, Mommy?" Elizabeth blinked frantically, unable to answer. "What if God takes you away? Is that right, too?" Abbey continued. "God is not going to take me away, sweetheart," her mother assured her. "How do you know?" Sighing, Elizabeth squeezed her hand. "Why must you ask so many questions?" Abbey looked at her mother with intense sincerity and answered with no sarcasm, "Because there are so many things I don't know." Her mother's shoulders slumped in defeat. She reached out and stroked her daughter's hair. "Oh, Abbey.you'll never know everything." "Maybe," Abbey said casually. "But, I'm going to try." Elizabeth stood up next to the bed and took a few steps away. She then stopped and looked at her daughter. "Little girls shouldn't be so inquisitive." "And little girls should wear dresses and climb trees and like math and science," Abbey offered defiantly. "I think you should watch your tone, Abigail." Abbey looked down. "I'm sorry, Mommy," she replied quietly. "I miss Grandma." Elizabeth gave another small smile. "I know. We all do. Especially Daddy. So, that's why we need to be strong now, darling." Abbey looked out her window and blinked back tears. "Ok." "You're a good girl, Abbey," Elizabeth said. "It's just." "Just?" Abbey questioned, not looking at her mother. "Sometimes..you're too smart for your own good." "How is being too smart a bad thing?" Abbey asked, turning to her mother. Elizabeth stopped for a moment to consider her options. "There is nothing wrong with being smart, Abbey. It's.it's wrong to know you're too smart." She became quiet again. "You won't make a lot of friends that way." Abbey said nothing. "You're alone so much as it is.you don't play with the other girls on the street." "All they want to do is play with dolls and dress up and wear makeup," Abbey explained with a grimace. "What's wrong with those things?" Abbey shrugged. "And they talk about boys." Elizabeth chuckled. "Boys aren't that bad." "Ew..Mommy.that's gross." "Even so.you should make more friends. And.by being so convinced that you're better than everyone else is not the way to do it." Abbey looked outside again. "I don't care what they think." Elizabeth pursed her lips. "You know, sweetie. You may have a lot to say.but if no one's around to hear it, what difference will it make?" Abbey drew her knees to her chest. "Couldn't anyone help Grandma?" she asked sadly, changing the subject. "The doctors did all they could. They couldn't save her. She went peacefully, thank God," Elizabeth told her daughter. "Yeah, thank God," Abbey whispered to herself bitterly. "I need to go check on Daddy. Will you be ok?" "Yes." "All right, dear. See you soon for dinner." Elizabeth blew her a kiss and left the bedroom. Abbey looked at the crucifix hanging on the wall by her window. "How do you think taking her is right?" she asked painfully. "I don't understand." She got up off her bed and looked around. A room fit for a princess.the canopy bed, the dressing mirror, the dolls and stuffed animals. She walked to her mirror and stared at the girl looking back at her. "You may know right and wrong," Abbey declared to the religious symbol and then turned back to her reflection. "But, I'm sorry, in this case, you were wrong. I love my Grandma. She was my best friend," she sniffled. She saw the crucifix in the mirror and shouted, "Why didn't you save her?!" When no answer came, she sat in the chair in front of the mirror and sighed. "Still no answers.." Abbey whispered. "But, I will find them."  
  
TBC 


	2. Worn Hearts 2

Title: "Worn Hearts" (2/?) Author: Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com) Genre: Abbey Childhood fic Rating: PG Spoilers: Not a one Notes: An answer to the Bartlet Residence group challenge. This is different for me..don't know what I think of it.let me know if I should continue. We get a glimpse in the life of young Abbey Barrington, who will grow up to become Dr. Abbey Bartlet, FLOTUS. To Jess-my inspiration.  
  
John Barrington stood silently in the cemetery and stared the fresh earth waiting to be placed back into it's rightful home. "John?" Elizabeth said softly. John turned to his wife. She noted how weary he looked. His loss had carved its mark on his face through red fatigued eyes and the sagging bags lying just beneath them. "At least it's not raining," he mused, taking her hand. "Mom would have hated that. Always thought it was such a nuisance." Elizabeth shook her head. Leave it to John to try to lighten the mood, even in this, his darkest of times. "She did love the sunshine." "Yes, she did." Elizabeth noted Abbey kneeling beside the gravesite. Their daughter hadn't said a word all day. "I'm worried about her, John." "She's mourning, Liz. Give her time," John told her. "This is the first time she's had to deal with something like this." "I know that. But, it's not just this." "What do you mean?" her husband questioned. "I don't know exactly how to explain it," Elizabeth returned with a sigh. "She's sullen, withdrawn, isolated." "She just lost her grandmother." "Before that.don't you wonder why she doesn't have friends come over? Why she never goes anywhere? She goes on walks, to the library or locks herself in that room of hers." "She's not a little girl, sweetie. She needs her space to grow," John said tenderly. "That's just my point, John. She's eleven. It's almost as though she's.old.She's always been that way, so serious about things. But, she's still just a child. Abbey needs to." "She needs to be who she is, Lizzy." John turned to his wife and took both of her hands into his. "Abbey is practically a straight-A student. Her teachers commend her consistently. And while I have no idea about what she wants to do, I have no doubt that Abbey has big hopes and dreams for the future." He paused and smiled. "What more do you want for our daughter?" Elizabeth turned to look at her daughter again. "For her to be happy, John," she stated with a longing sense of hopefulness.  
  
Abbey walked into her sixth grade classroom and handed a note to her teacher. The older woman took the note and read it as Abbey remained next to the desk. She watched silently as the students stared at her. Abbey refused to look downward, though. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. "Abigail, I'm terribly sorry for your loss," the teacher remarked, folding the note carefully and tucking into the attendance book. "Thank you for bringing this in. You may take your seat." Abbey nodded and walked to her seat. "Miss Perfect Attendance actually missed a day," one of the boy snickered as she stepped past his desk. Abbey didn't even look his way. "She doesn't look too sick to me," another child added in a hushed tone. "Maybe she skipped to miss the test yesterday." "She'd never miss a test.just another chance to up her place as teacher's pet," a little girl with a tight and neat ponytail sneered. Taking her seat, Abbey silently sighed and pulled out her reading book. Sticks and Stones.she thought to herself. Sticks and stones. But the tears stung her eyes all the same.  
  
At lunchtime, Abbey remained at her desk while the rest of the children played outside. "Abigail," the teacher said as she entered the room. "Why aren't you outside enjoying the sunshine?" Abbey shrugged. "Don't feel much like playing." The teacher hesitated before pulling a chair up to Abbey's desk. "I'm sure you're very upset about your grandmother, but." Abbey looked at her teacher as she paused. "It's been weeks since you've been outside to play. I haven't said anything up until now." Abbey fidgeted with her pencil. "You want to talk about it?" "No, Ma'am," the student responded quietly. The teacher cleared her throat and leaned forward. "You are a very bright girl, Abbey." "That's my problem," Abbey uttered under her breath. "Being smart isn't a problem. Burying yourself in your work and shutting others out is," her teacher told her gently. Abbey's face flushed bright red. "They don't understand!" "Then, why don't you help them understand? Many people are scared of things they don't know." The young girl rested her head on her hand. "My mom says that I ask too many questions." "You can never ask too many questions, Abigail," her teacher assured her. "But, learning and books are not a replacement for people." Abbey scowled. "No one likes me." "Have you given them a chance?" "They tease me. They make fun of me. Call me names." Abbey bit her lip to avoid crying. "It's been like this for a long time. Nobody understands. except for my grandmother." "You must have been very close to her." Abbey sniffed and nodded. "Well, I think your grandmother wouldn't want to see you unhappy. I'd think she'd like for you to make friends with others." "She did always ask me about that," Abbey conceded. "Well then," the teacher announced as she stood up. "I think it's time you did something about it. Now more than ever." Looking out the window at her classmates, Abbey stood up. "Maybe," she said warily. "Good girl," her teacher encouraged. "You still have about fifteen minutes until recess is over." Abbey took a deep breath and left the classroom.  
  
As she descended the stairs, Abbey started to wonder if this was a good idea after all. But, she would not be a coward, she decided. No matter what the consequences would be. "Hey.take a look!" one of the children cried out. "It's Miss Know it All. She actually can come outside." "What's the matter, Abigail? Miss Chitman ran out of erasers for you to clean and papers to sort through?" Abbey remained still. Another girl approached and stood in front of her. She said nothing. Abbey and the girl stared at each other. Abbey knew that the girl sat behind her and to the right. She also knew her name was Janet. "You have something to say to me, too?" Abbey asked. Janet looked over her shoulder at the other kids, who became quiet upon Abbey's appearance outside. Her eyes scanned back to Abbey. "Took you long enough," Janet said firmly. Abbey raised an eyebrow. "Was beginning to think you had no guts at all," the other girl continued. "I have guts!" Abbey protested. Janet shrugged. "Could have fooled me. You let these kids intimidate you, just because you're smart. Come to think of it, how smart is that, really?" She gave a twisted smile. Abbey noticed the smile and felt a smile of her own start to form. "Well.you may be right." "Yeah," Janet agreed. "So." "So." "Why don't you come on over and meet some of my friends," Janet offered. Abbey swallowed and nodded. "Ok." She followed Janet to the large oak tree where some of the other girls had gathered. "Hey everyone," Janet called out. "This is Abbey." The other girls remained quiet as Janet made the introductions. "We know who she is." one of the other girls. Janet furrowed her brow. "What's your deal, Sally?" "She's a snob!" "I am not!" Abbey suddenly shouted. Sally didn't even look at Abbey. "Janet, you've only been here for a year or so. Most of us have known Abigail Barrington since we were in the first grade. She's always been a know it all." Abbey folded her arms in front of her. "And you've always been a busybody, Sally James!" Janet smiled, amused to see a spark flicker within the girl after all. "Just because she's smart doesn't mean she's a snob, Sally. It's kinda like when the boys say you're stupid because you're pretty." "Humph," Sally snorted. "Abbey doesn't seem like a snob to me," Janet told the group. "She just needs a few friends. Maybe we can help her out?" The other girls looked at each other. "Well, I want to be her friend," Janet declared. "If you don't want to, that's cool. We can just hang out together, on our own. Come on, Abbey." Janet turned and started to lead Abbey away. "What are you doing?" whispered Abbey. Janet made no reply. "These are your friends!" Abbey said, a little louder. "Not if they're going to be stuck up pains in the butt!" Janet replied loudly. Sally placed her hands on her hips. "All right, Janet!" she called out. "She can stay." "That's better." Janet turned back around and headed once more toward the group of girls. Abbey remained a few steps away. "Well, come on, Abbey!" Abbey gave a weak smile and joined the group. As the other girls made their introductions, Sally James stood and stared. This was not over, she thought to herself. Not by a long shot.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
